Tunks & Goten: later life
by Shora
Summary: Trunks and goten have been partners for years and have children. follow Trunks through has thougts and day. please R


Hello this is Shora . I don't generally tend to write anything with and sort of plot and therefore have little experience in fanfiction. I can't spell for my life but that aside I wondered what ideas people could give me for my story. The tenses and still a little weird and the wording isn't final. I also wonder weather the third paragraph is ok? It's a stylized thing but I'm not sure whether it works. Also I need to figure out the children's names and what the story should do next.. oh sorry—you can read now ^_^  
  
I don't own dragonball z  
  
--  
  
Trunks shifted as the warm dark of sleep faded and conscious thoughts rippled his mind. Red light filtered through his eyelids, then his vision slowly focused on some crack in the ceiling. He glanced over to the boy at his side, no, not a boy they were both men now. Goten's face still looked like that a child. Trunks smiled slightly.  
  
How long ago has it been since they were boys? The years together seemed to have slipped away. Again he smiled, some of those years had been hard ones, most happy, and some...  
  
Once there were two boys and they were the best of friends. And more, the boys grew to love each other very much. And so they told the world that they were lovers and the world was sometimes nice and sometimes not so nice but over the years they were accepted. And they were happy. The boys became men and the men wanted children. But this was a problem because a child is a very hard thing for men to get. So after much thought the men turned to the eternal dragon of the planet earth, because dragonballs can do amazing things. The dragon granted the men's wish and gave them twin children that were their own flesh and blood, one girl and one boy. And again the men were happy. And in the years to come the children grew and the men grew older. And very soon it seemed the children were nearly fully grown themselves.  
  
Trunks ran a finger gently down Goten's cheek then slipped silently out of bed. He stretched and padded down the stairs.  
  
They had lived in this house since teen hood, all those years ago. It wasn't really far from the house of Goku and Chichi and was just an instant transit from capsule corp. They had built the house themselves and trunks knew it well. It was comfortable and had worn a bit over time.  
  
He reached the kitchen, it's tiles were cool on his bare feet. Breakfast was the order of the moment and four demisayjins could pack it in. Pancakes he thought and got a pan from out of the stove. It was heavy but light in trunks' hands and he placed it on the burner.  
  
The children were (age) now. the girls name was (name) and the boy (name). they went to orange high and were doing fairly well. They had been able to go super sayjin since they were four and could fuse at five. They'd been able to reach ssj2 for the last few years.  
  
Trunks got out ingredients for the pancakes and began on the coffee.  
  
(girl's name) had always been a strong person she's intelligent too and had a good self awareness. Her eyes were dark like Goten's but the look about them was more like trunks' was at her age. She's really more serious then goten ever was but she's gentle in a way reminiscent of him. Her hair was dark red like vageta's when he was young and it spiked a bit. She wore it pulled back.  
  
Trunks watched the pancakes sizzle in the pan. The first few were already getting golden, he could smell them faintly in the air. He heard a soft thumping down the stairs and recognized the chi as (boy's name) his power level was about the same as (girl name's) but the quality and vitality of it was different.  
  
The boy appeared yawning in the doorway he smiled at trunks and sniffed happily at the pancakes. He was tallish and his hair was long and lavender blue he smiled just like goten and his blue eyes shone. He ambled over and poked cheerfully at the batter. His fingers were long and his skin only slightly tanned.  
  
Trunks smiled again handed the boy the spatula and began to heat up some maple syrup.  
  
(boy name) quickly confiscated a sausage, then poked innocently at the pancakes.  
  
(boy name) was interested in cooking and was considering becoming a chief he was good at cooking on high heat and could control the temperature of the things he was preparing by using energy ball for the heat source. He also enjoyed baking and frequently made cookies with Vageta, though Vageta would die if he knew this practice was widely recognized.  
  
He felt the chi of girl name wake up and groggily trudge down the stairs she stretched and mumbled a hello then started getting out plates.  
  
Breakfast was practically ready and the scent of it drifted up the stairs awaking a delighted goten. He entered the kitchen in high spirits and helped trunks serve up the food.  
  
They all ate, as only Sayjins can, it was a scary thing. 


End file.
